One Last Time
by LH Castle
Summary: He was always waiting for her to come back to him and when she finally did, she came to say goodbye? He just needed to feel her skin on his, one last time before they had to say goodbye. [Rated M for sexual content]


**A/N: So this is totally placed out of the show, it's simply Stelena smut, I guess. I don't know why everything is how it is, all I know is that Elena is human, Stefan is vampire and they aren't really together anymore. **

**Haha, I have no idea, just read and enjoy ;) And review if you liked it. **

* * *

Waiting, that was all he could do. But honestly? She was fading much too fast for his taste. How long had it been since he had last seen her? Over two month, that was for sure. And he hated it, but what was he supposed to do when she just kept disappearing. One minute he's talking to her, the next she's gone again, and who knows for how long this time. One night he falls asleep next to her, the following morning there's nothing left of her again, not even a note saying how long she'll be gone this time. It's like being in love with a ghost, or time-traveler. But he's always hoping for it to pass, that's it's just one of her phases. Hope dies last, they say.

It was harder in the beginning, when he used to really wait for her, day by day, always there in case she'd show up. And he prayed and prayed she would. But he's gotten used to her and so he lowered his expectations. But that doesn't make it easier, his heart still aches every time he sees her and it still hurts whenever she's gone again.

So tonight he didn't expect her, but there she's standing. In front of him.

He'd just woken up from a nap on the couch to find her there, smiling a sorry smile down at him. The kind of smile that broke hearts.

"Elena.." he murmured quietly, still half asleep. At first he thought she was just a fragment that had stayed in his head from his dreams, that she wasn't real, that maybe, he was slowly turning crazy. But the longer he starred up at her, the clearer it was. She was back.

"Hey.." she lowered herself down onto her knees in front of the couch and pressed her lips to his forehead, one of her hands resting on his head so she could rank her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his neck. Stefan closed his eyes as she kissed the top of his head, only opening them again when she pulled back. Her eyes where so sad and he was still too taken aback to get even a single world past his lips. "I'm here to.. say goodbye." she admitted and his forehead wrinkled up with the deep lines of a misunderstanding frown. Say goodbye? She had just come here.

Stefan pushed himself up onto his elbows, furrowed his thick eyebrows at her and tried to put a meaning behind her words. "You just came." He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. He was clearly confused with what she was saying and it broke Elena's heart to see him like this. "You can't leave again.." he added.

"Say goodbye forever, Stefan." Elena clarified. Her knees straightened and she was on her feet again, stepping away from the couch. "I'm so sorry." But Stefan was still progressing, his eyes just stared into nothing as he realized what all of that meant. She wanted to leave him forever. "You don't deserve this." She went on, and broke him out of his own mind, bringing him back to the here and now. And suddenly, he was wide away again and on his feet as well, making his way towards her and reaching for her. "No." the word escaped his lips faster than he wanted it to. "You can't do this to me. You can't just come around and say goodbye, after all this time." His face was a mixture of anger, sadness, pain, but most of all, he looked exhausted. And she knew that it was her who was doing this to him. She had talked to Caroline, she knew that he was barely eating, sleeping and moving since she had left the last few times and that it had just gotten worse and worse with every time they saw each other. She was leading him on and it had to stop.

A pair of strong arms slipped around her and she was crashed into what felt like a brick wall, but was actually his chest. He held onto her so desperately, his forehead landing onto her shoulder as he breathed in her scent. Vanilla and a hint of summer. It was just after Christmas, but he could smell the sun on her. "Don't do this to me." he pleaded against her skin. This was one of those moments where he probably forgot that she was still a human, his grip around her tiny waist was so tight that it felt like if he squeezed her any closer against his warm body, her ribs would break like twigs and she was crush into a million pieces.

"Stefan, no." She wanted to get him off, but she just didn't find the power to push him away.

This girl had broken him into pieces, yet her soul was where he had made his home. If she left, his whole world would fall apart. But all that was left from their relationship, were fragments that held them together.

"Stefan, please.." she silently begged him.

But he just tightened his arms around her, locking her into his embrace. The air was cut out of her lung, but she didn't manage to bring out a single sound. "I don't wanna hear it." he whispered before pressing a feather light kiss to her skin.

* * *

He didn't want nobody else. She was the last thing on earth that made him feel alive. He needed her.

"Slow or fast?" He asked as he hovered over her, both of his hands on either side of her to support his body weight over her. This was going to be their last time together and he would make it last, but that didn't mean he couldn't go fast if that was what Elena needed right now.

Here they were, naked on a soft blanket in front of the hot fireplace. And Elena closed her eyes as she whispered her answer to his question. "Take it slow, I want this to last."

She snaked her legs around his hips and pressed her heels into his firm backside to lower him onto her, and as his already hard member made contact with her slick folds, he couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips. Her innocent doe eyes darkening as she feels his hardness between her legs, her thighs only tightening around his hips to relish in the feeling of being that desired. His lips landing on the sensitive skin of her neck just above her collarbone and she almost winced at the sweet, tender touch, but then his lips parted and so did hers as he tasted the skin with his tongue. He moved so agonizingly slow, it was torture. But eventually his lips and tongue continued their way down her front, down into the valley between her breasts and further south until his brims came apart on the inside of her inner thigh.

He was so close to the spot where she desired him most that it was hard not to desperately whimper or beg for him to finally taste her there. But suddenly the warmth of his mouth disconnected from her thigh and a quiet growl breaks past his lips. Elena's eyes opening slightly at the lack of touch only to discover the spidery veins under his eyes and the fangs that extended slowly from his gums. His own eyes wide open in shock. He usually managed to keep the vampire teeth buried, but this was just too sensual for him. Elena's slender digits grasping the small hairs in the back of his neck again as she pushed his face back towards her skin, nodding reassuringly as she dropped her head back onto the blanket. "It's okay. I trust.. oh.." her words were cut off as he scraped his fangs along her skin and a moan emerged from her lips. "Please." she urged him to go on and he did, his tongue immediately soothing the spot.

He drew his head back and her hand grabbed into the empty air, in attempt to reach for him. "Stefan?" she asked, and hated how desperate she sounded. The only reply she got was a chuckle. And just as she wanted to open her eyes to see where he had disappeared to, his fingers ranked up her thighs to grab her firm behind to pull her closer towards his lips before his hot mouth latched onto her moist slit and his tongue slid through her, making her gasp for breath and sanity. Her hand pressing against the back of his head to keep him perfectly in place as she sucked air deeply into her lungs, gasping her words. "More, please.." and he obeyed, his tongue darting out to slither through her wetness again, drawing yet another moan from her soft brims. "Oh." Her lids screwing shut.

A deep growl breaking past his lips and vibrating around Elena before he pulled back and she whined at the lack of touch. "I wanna watch you." He muttered as he climbed back up and pressed his wet lips against her shoulder. She opened her eyes to shoot him a glare. "Then continue! Before I lose it." She told him angrily and he snickered before he slipped his middle and index finger between his own lips to wet them. He shifted onto his side to lay next to her as he lowered his hand back to her dripping core. "So wet.." he whispered to himself as he positioned his fingers at her entrance. Her hips already buckling into his direction. Both of them were watching but when Stefan finally thrust both of his thick fingers into her sweet center, her eyes squeezed shut again and her head fell back as the two of them groaned. His rigid length was rock hard and standing proudly up to his belly button already, but it ached to be where his fingers where and it was slowly getting painful.

"Stefan.. mhmm.." Elena mewled quietly, slightly rocking her hips against his hand. "Please!" And Stefan didn't have to be asked twice as he pulled his fingers out and jammed them back in, her slick walls hugging them tightly. "Ah!" she exclaimed at his movement.

Elena's fingers curled around the material of the blanket that was laying beneath them as Stefan tugged his fingers back, just to thrust them back into her, but from now on, he only drew them back and not completely out to build a steady rhythm with her, her hips buckling against his hand in response. She was panting and her eyes were screwed shut and so Stefan placed his thumb over her clit to draw a slow circle over it, making her moan again. "Oh, please, faster!" she begged and he obeyed, his lips closing in around one of her hard nipples just as he added some pressure on her little bundle of nerves and she came around his fingers.

He let her take her time to come down from her sweet high, his lips trailing tender kisses over her pulse point meanwhile.

"Stefan.." she gasped for breath, still panting. And he looked up at her just to be pushed over onto his back, she climbed on top of him and pressed her lips down onto his to capture them in a heated kiss. Her moist center pressing down on his massive hard on to rip a guttural groan from his brims and have him gasp against her lisp. His hands grabbing her backside to stop her from grinding into him, as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Elena." only to be rewarded by her pressing harder against him. He held her gaze, her lips curled up in an innocent smile as she slid back and forth on his throbbing shaft, drawing growl after growl out of his chest. His eyes rolling back into his head as he just couldn't take it anymore. "Baby." he grunt and his head fell back onto the blanket. "I need you now."

And so Elena stopped grinding and lowered her mouth to the shell of his ear, tracing the outside of it with her tongue before she whispered huskily. "So take me." And Stefan didn't need anything else, his eyes opened slowly as his lips curved skyward into a small smirk and he glanced down between them as he lifted her up, his manhood standing rock hard as he lowered her slowly, his massive shaft driving into her up to the hilt, tugging a moan out of both of them.

* * *

Just the vervain necklace, that was all he found the next morning next to him on the blanket.


End file.
